CARICIAS
by ninnae
Summary: Una dulce caricia, un tierno mimo, un beso que revela las más escondidas emociones. Saga observa a Mu desde la distancia fijo en sus acciones y movimientos, preguntándose que es lo que le causa tanta fascinación y es capaz de quebrar cada uno de sus esquemas y pragmáticas emociones. YAOI.
1. Mano

**CARICIAS**

 **Palabra #1: Mano**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola :3, traigo un nuevo trabajo, se trata de 4 historias cortas basadas en 4 palabras, es de un desafío sacado de la página del foro de Saint Seiya yaoi. Espero que les guste, es de la pareja Saga y Mu. Son historias cortas por lo que subiré un capítulo cada día.**

* * *

Saga observaba con suma atención a Mu, quien con entereza y concentración digna de los monjes tibetanos golpeaba con fuerza contra la armadura de géminis usando su martillo; la última misión realizada por el griego había terminado con tales incidentes que su armadura acabó con una profunda hendidura en parte de su hombro derecho, varias grietas y rasguños en su fachada delantera, que eran la huella de la fiera batalla que Saga había librado. Secuelas que también se notaban en las curaciones de los rasguños y magullones de su rostro y frente, cubiertos por apósitos.

El martillo como un eco resonaba al toque del metal de la armadura, la cual relucía como un brillante cuerpo celeste por el polvo estelar previamente administrado a las grietas en su superficie. Saga observó todo el desenlace con curiosidad, preguntándose por las artes milenarias de la raza de los lemurianos.

El rostro de Mu se mantenía impasible, con mechones de su cabello revoloteando de manera rebelde sobre su semblante, escapándose de la coleta hecha por él mismo.

El taller de Mu para Saga era pequeño, cubierto de polvo estelar y acogedor para quien estuviese dentro, brillante por el extraño mineral con un picante aroma a hierbas de las pociones que en algunas ocasiones eran usadas sobre las armaduras para su reparación. Los ojos jade del geminiano bailaron por toda la pequeña habitación tasando la marca dejada por la antigua raza en generaciones de su estadía en la primera casa, pero a pesar del grueso escrutinio no halló nada más que la marca calma y sensata de quien estaba a su lado, concentrado en su trabajo. Las manos de Mu, laboriosas, constantes sobre su trabajo llamaron con fortaleza la atención de Saga, observando fijamente cada detalle de estas, blancas y delgadas, que para cualquiera no serían aptas para el trabajo que el ariano estaba ejerciendo en esos momentos. Tampoco eran suaves ni satinadas, sino curtidas y encallecidas por su trabajo de herrería y artesanía. Diversos cortes se adivinaban bajo las vendas que cubrían las muñecas del ariano, ahí Saga entendió el enorme sacrificio que Mu hacia al reparar cada armadura, en muchas ocasiones donando su misma sangre para su reparación. Las manos de Mu no eran la de una doncella largas y suaves, sino duras y fuertes, como las de un poderoso guerrero. De esa forma Saga aprendió a fijar su mirada en las manos de Mu cada vez que acudía a su taller, siempre buscando una nueva cicatriz que denotara el esfuerzo hecho por el ariano. En aquella ocasión no fue la excepción, su atención viajaba del semblante de Mu a sus manos.

—Tu armadura ya está lista Saga —mencionó Mu, dirigiendo una amable sonrisa a Saga. Mu dejó el martillo sobre una mesita cercana mientas se limpiaba las manos con un pequeño paño que cogió desde su costado. Saga levantó la vista, viendo el movimiento de Mu. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y exploró con la mirada toda la armadura, un trabajo perfecto nuevamente, hecho por aquellas manos que se habían vuelto una obsesión para sus ojos.

Asintió con rostro pragmático, centrado en la armadura, preguntándose cuantas veces las manos del ariano habían recorrido la superficie de su armadura. Se sorprendió pensando en que añoraba sentir la aspereza de las manos del lemuriano sobre su propia piel, definitivamente las manos de Mu serían parte de su perdición.


	2. Mimo

**Palabra #2: Mimo**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola :), nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Su mente se convirtió un revoltijo de ideas, la imagen de Mu se había vuelto una constante en sus pensamientos, en especial aquellas noches solitarias, donde la oscuridad se hacía demasiado larga como para dormir. En esos momentos la vista de Saga estaba fija en la arena del coliseo donde algunos caballeros y aprendices se habían localizado para poder entrenar. Su aura intimidante y su rostro serio alejaban a los curiosos que preguntaban de su presencia en ese lugar, estática en los asientos del coliseo mirando hacia la arena de combate.

Mu daba instrucciones a Kiki con rostro serio y concentrado. El pequeño lemuriano de cabello rojo miraba con añoranza a su maestro y al que consideraba su único padre, repitiendo con esfuerzo cada orden que este la daba. Saga pasó un buen rato observándolos, pero por sobre a todo Mu, que en ningún momento se movió del lado de su aprendiz. Saga recordaba los momentos de entrenamiento que solía tener con Kanon cuando solo eran unos niños, recuerdos nostálgicos, pero a la vez dolorosos. A criterio de Saga, el niño que cuidaba Mu era muy afortunado por tener como tutor a alguien como el ariano de actitudes nobles y sentimientos amables. Saga irguió un poco su cabeza más hacia el campo de batalla al ver el sutil mimo que hacía Mu en el cabello del niño, quien sonreía de manera traviesa. Una familia, fue lo que se le pasó a Saga por la cabeza al ver ese intercambio de cariño, algo que él mismo no recordaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga regresó a Géminis después de abandonar el coliseo, el recuerdo de Kanon vino a su mente, no había tenido contacto con su hermano desde que la paz había sido firmada y este fuera reclamado por Poseidón como el jefe de sus marinas. Su corazón se estrujó al conocer la decisión tomada por Kanon, pero también la entendía, Kanon a pesar de haber jurado lealtad hacia Atena nunca tendría un verdadero puesto mientras él estuviese vivo y portara la armadura de Géminis, en cambio en Atlantis bajo el mandato de Poseidón era el jefe de las fuerzas del Dios del mar. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que lo extrañase.

Mu alcanzó a Saga cuando lo vio marcharse del coliseo, durante todo el entrenamiento de Kiki sintió la pesada mirada del geminiano sobre su cuerpo. Mantuvo la duda de su atención hasta que lo vio emitir una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, Guiado por su innata curiosidad y necesidad de ayudar decidió seguir a Saga, encontrándolo en Géminis.

—Saga —pronunció al llegar a la entrada de la tercera casa. El griego estaba de espaldas, sin escuchar el llamado del ariano.

Mu se acercó a paso ligero, viendo el movimiento irregular de los hombros de Saga, entrecerró sus ojos observando al griego, estaba llorando. El ariano con la mirada dulcificada y una sonrisa de consuelo se acercó a Saga y dejó una leve caricia sobre la cabeza de Saga, revolviendo sus cabellos.

—Esconder la tristeza de nuestro corazón solo nos mata por dentro —susurró Mu en voz baja, solo para el oído del heleno. Saga miró a Mu con los ojos humedecidos, teniendo como primer instinto esconder aquella muestra de debilidad, sin embargo, los abrumadores irises del ariano lograron frenar su intención y dejar su rostro estático frente al semblante calmo del ariano, que lo veía con compresión en lugar de compasión, sin reparar en sus ojos hinchados, sus mejillas rojas y su cabello desgreñado.

—No me gusta que las personas me vean así Mu, pero…

—Te vi en el coliseo Saga, la nostalgia de tu rostro era muy evidente —Saga agachó la mirada, se sentía vulnerable y débil, sin su habitual semblante silencioso y mirada estoica. De cierta manera agradecía que Mu fuera el único espectador—. Es la huella de la pérdida de la familia.

Saga apretó sus labios, sin saber que expresar, su corazón dolía, Kanon era su única familia y había tantas cosas que quería reparar entre ambos, no lograba perdonarse nada de lo que le había hecho a la única familia que tenía.

—Extraño a Kanon —soltó Saga finalmente, dejándose llevar por el desborde de sus emociones. Mu se acercó al griego y volvió a posar su mano sobre la cabeza de Saga a pesar de la diferencia de altura. Saga sorprendido en un inicio se quedó estático, para después dejarse llevar por el confort de la cálida caricia, un mimo que desde niño nadie más le había dado. Mu aquel día se convirtió el soporte que necesitaba su magullado corazón.


	3. Beso

**Palabra #3: Beso**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, traigo un nuevo capítulo, como la desvergonzada que soy, la demora solo se debe a que andaba de oso perezoso, no tengo más excusa :3, bueno, espero que les guste, a pesar de que mi cabeza a andado algo nublada durante estos días.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Saga no podía decir que las sombras de su alma habían desaparecido, sin embargo, el peso que estas ejercían sobre su pecho si había disminuido. Mu llegó como una brisa de viento fresco dispersando la niebla de sus pesares. Desde aquel día donde se había mostrado tan vulnerable ante el ariano un vínculo de confianza inesperada nació entre ambos. Saga comenzó a frecuentar Aries con mucha más regularidad, siendo recibido por Mu con una mirada de intriga al comienzo, para después habituarse a la pragmática y hasta cierto punto silenciosa presencia de Saga en su templo. En más de una ocasión había interrogado al heleno de sus constantes visitas a su templo.

 _«Me produce tranquilidad estar aquí Mu, solo eso»,_ fue la respuesta que recibió, un día de labios del heleno, cuando el estrepitoso calor tenía a todos los habitantes de las doce casas encerrados en sus propios templos. Kiki por otro lado decidió irse a Japón junto con Atena, por lo que la presencia de Saga llenaba en parte la soledad que había dejado su alumno en las paredes del templo de Aries.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Batallar con los impulsos que lo llevaban a recorrer cada uno de los escalones que daban en dirección hacía Aries eran una constante tortura, los primeros sentimientos siempre eran de reticencia y un desprecio a sí mismo por sentirse débil y vulnerable, sin poder caminar en soledad llevando su dolor y pecados a cuestas. Al llegar a la mitad del camino, esa horda de sentimientos negativos se transformaba en una latente necesidad e hiperventilada respiración. Su mundo se volvía un caos en pocos segundos. Cerraba los ojos y daba pasos a ciegas hasta llegar al patio trasero de la primera casa y se internaba por las columnas fuertes y resistentes del templo de Aries, su corazón latiendo de manera frenética hasta que sus fosas nasales captaban el característico picor del polvo estelar y su oídos escuchaban como si de música se tratase, el eco del metal ejercido por el golpeteo del martillo de Mu. Todo aquel ambiente lo envolvía situándolo en una burbuja de tranquilidad y relajamiento, dando un paso a la vez para internarse un poco más en el templo, mientras su corazón volvía a su frecuencia habitual. La imagen de Mu, saliendo de su taller, limpiando sus manos con aquel paño que siempre usaba era la última pieza que su alma encajaba en su mente para lograr un estado de completa tranquilidad. En ocasiones se cuestionaba el papel de Mu en su vida y día a día, los detalles y las pequeñas cosas son lo que más solía invadir su mente, pensando constantemente en el suave cabello del ariano que brillaba con los tenues rayos del Sol que se colaban por las ventanas del templo, sus manos blancas y laboriosas que se movían con agilidad por cada tarea que realizaba. Y sus labios, aquellos rosados labios que solían enfocar su atención en el rostro del ariano, cuando hablaba con aquella calma estudiada tan característica de Mu, o cuando las sonrisas tímidas del lemuriano solían iluminar las sombras del alma cansada del geminiano.

Aquel día su rutina no había sido diferente, como se le había hecho costumbre a Saga, bajó cada escalón de los templos inferiores siendo sofocado por el calor del verano griego hasta llegar a Aries, Mu en aquella ocasión se presentó ante él con un coleta floja adornando lo alto de su cabeza y el rostro brillante bañado con diminutas partículas del polvo estelar. La imagen se le hizo exquisita y encantadora, viéndolo con su sonrisa tímida, los ojos titilando y embetunado con el brillo tenue del mineral metálico una idea tan absurda y a la vez cierta terminó de hacer clic en su mente, su corazón frenético, la ansiedad vivida que en un comienzo habían sido por los miedos y las culpas se fueron transformando en un sentimiento mucho más luminoso y cálido que fue enmascarado por su propio pesar de darse cuenta de que su necesidad de la presencia del lemuriano en su vida iba mucho allá de la simple amistad, las constantes visitas que ya llevaban el tiempo record de un par meses habían cobrado su precio y su corazón respondió de buena gana, sin darle opción a elegir, se había enamorado de Mu. Se aproximó al ariano, hipnotizado por esos ojos brillantes que lo veían expectante, posó su mano de manera gentil sobre la mejilla de este y sin darle oportunidad al ariano de rebatir lo besó con ansiedad, anhelo y un amor enmascarado con la tristeza. No sabía cómo afrontar un amor que se le había negado por muchos años, su mente y alma solo conocían de deber y dolor, y el estar a merced de Afrodita y con un corazón dañado como el suyo, no era tarea fácil, No podía ofrecerle mucho a Mu, solo el amor que poseía en ese momento.


	4. Abrazo

**Palabra #4: Abrazo**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Tenía los dos capítulos, así que se los subo de inmediato, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Espero les guste.**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer.**

* * *

Estaba acostumbrado al trabajo duro y a comidas pocos fastuosas y sencillas, su vida en Jamir le enseñó la satisfacción de una vida tranquila, y a apreciar el regalo del silencio, sin embargo, hubo un tiempo donde también anhelo el cariño y contacto humano que había tenido durante sus días en el santuario, es por eso que el haber encontrado a Kiki durante aquellos días de exilio fue la mayor bendición que pudo tener, su constante travesura y sonrisa fácil llenaba el hueco de su corazón ante la necesidad de experimentar emociones y sentimientos hacia sus semejantes, el ser padre y maestro parecía suficiente, al menos así había sido hasta que se asentó en el Santuario luego de las guerras luchadas; era humano y su mente caía en fantasías y cuadros que deseaba vivir, imágenes donde él mismo se retrataba experimentando emociones que no alcanzaba a entender sin haberlas sentido. Hasta ahora su mundo era como estar sumergido en un sueño, esperando despertar. Mu cerró los ojos, recordando sus días en Jamir, las batallas junto a sus compañeros, había vivido la camaradería, protegiendo el mundo de un mal latente que amenazaba con acabarlo todo, aquel fue el detonante de un corazón retenido con un amarre que le impedía sentir más allá de lo que el deber dictaba. Sin embargo, aquel se rompió luego de revivir una vez más por gracia de Atena, donde se le concedió lo que por mucho tiempo había anhelado, una vida relativamente normal. Seguía ejerciendo su obligación como herrero de las armaduras, guardián de Aries y maestro de Kiki, pero todo era diferente desde muchas perspectivas, había ganado amigos, había recuperado la vida y el cariño de su maestro, a quien por mucho tiempo consideró como su propio padre, pero a pesar de todo eso no estaba satisfecho.

En cada ocasión que pensaba en aquello que lo hacía sentir tan pequeño y triste su atención se desbocaba hacia la reparación de armaduras, sus manos entrenadas por años se movían por agilidad por el acero sagrado de los mantos de los caballeros, muchos solían llegar a su templo con las armaduras rasguñadas en los entrenamientos portando una sonrisa de culpabilidad, él solo asentía con una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa amable. Después de todo era su deber velar por las armaduras.

Aquel día que Saga llegó con la armadura de géminis tan estropeada no pudo evitar emitir un gesto de estupefacción, el cual solo aumentó al ver a un golpeado y magullado Saga. ¿Quién podría ser capaz de golpear de esa manera a quien se le considera el caballero más fuerte de Atena? No preguntó y Saga no habló, pero la duda persistió en su memoria.

La relación entre ambos se volvió más extraña, pero también más cercana en aquella ocasión de desborde donde pudo ver lo que Saga guardaba con tanto celo en su interior, después de todo el griego también era humano. Una vez más Saga se instalaba en su memoria y mente, haciéndolo un pensamiento recurrente. La humanidad de Saga lo mantenía intrigado y deseoso de conocer más al hombre que muchos llamarían implacable.

Las visitas del heleno a su templo se hicieron recurrente, en un inicio con escuetas palabras y sonrisas forzadas por parte del geminiano, quien a pesar de no estar del todo cómodo se negaba a marcharse. Aprendió a examinar cada expresión de Saga, su ceño fruncido cuando algo no le parecía, la pequeña sonrisa ladina que se instalaba en su rostro cuando alguna frase le causaba gracia, su rictus de concentración formada por el arco de sus cejas, y sus ojos, tan brillantes e intimidantes, Saga se transformó en la imagen de sus pensamientos, y contra todo pronóstico se supo enamorado. Lloró al comprenderlo y no saberse lo suficientemente valiente para confesar su corazón; el amor era algo nuevo para él, intenso, incompresible, hermoso y crudamente doloroso. Era como una rosa de pétalos de un intenso rojo, vibrante, de aroma que producía placer, pero en su tallo poseía espinas que podían causar dolorosas heridas. Su mente necesitaba distracción; desde que había descubierto la calidez que imbuía su alma cada vez que Saga se presentaba a su puerta, se abocó al trabajo duro y constante.

Un día de verano en Grecia, casi a finales de Julio, cuando el Sol caluroso los presionaba a todos con sus rayos, Mu se levantó de madrugada decidido a acabar con el retoque de las armaduras de los caballeros de bronces, las cuales habían sufrido graves daños en batalla. Tomó un ligero desayuno luego de haberse dado una ducha corta de agua fría. Se encaminó hacia su taller con paso calmo, tratando de desterrar la imagen de Saga y las muchas expresiones que se robaban su atención. Cogió el polvo estelar guardado con tanto celo en una de sus gavetas escondidas en lo alto de la pared, lugar donde Kiki no podría tomarlo con tanta facilidad. Se mantuvo dos horas reparando las grietas de las armaduras solo con el mineral, esparciendo y amoldando con sus manos. Pasando la palma de estas por sobre su cara en ocasiones, pintándolo a él también de un matiz brillante. Con cuidado tomó el martillo que se encontraba sobre su mesa de trabajo y como hábil artesano empezó a golpear la armadura frente a él, llenando el taller del común sonido del martillo contra el metal. Fue al séptimo golpe cuando sintió a Saga entrar a su templo. Dejó sus herramientas con ansiedad sobre la mesa a su lado y limpiando sus manos con un paño salió al encuentro del heleno. Lo que nunca se espero fue ver a Saga observándolo petrificado a unos cuantos metros de él, escrutándolo con detalle y parsimonia, como un cazador a su presa, esperando el momento idóneo para saltar. Sus mejillas se calentaron y el nerviosismo como cruel invitado llegó para hacerlo perder el control. Saga se aproximó hasta ocupar su campo de alcance, extendiendo su mano grande y cálida sobre sus ardientes mejillas, iba a abrir la boca cuando Saga se abalanzó sobre sus labios robando una pasional caricia que él mismo no había previsto, un beso que en sí mismo había deseado. El beso fue corto, pero cargado de muchos sentimientos que llenó cada rincón de su mente nublada, cerró los ojos por reflejo y respiró con fuerza cuando sintió el aire volver a sus pulmones, cuando sus bocas estuvieron separadas.

Saga no dijo nada, pero sus ojos brillantes y la expresión dulce de su rostro fue suficiente para que tomara el valor y la voluntad que desde hacía tiempo anhelaba. Sonrió, brillante y grande, como nunca lo había hecho y en un acto cargado de cariño se aferró con fuerza al torso del heleno, cruzando sus brazos por toda la extensión de su espalda, hundiéndose en ese abrazo, disfrutando del aroma que tantas veces se esparcía en su taller cuando Saga lo acompañaba por horas. El griego imitó el gesto, rodeando a Mu con firmeza y apoyando su rostro en el hueco del hombro del ariano, susurrando con débiles palabras, lo que su corazón bullía por gritar.

—Te amo Mu, con dolor y anhelo, te necesito conmigo de manera desesperada, me has hechizado hasta el punto que no podría sacarte de mí, aunque lo desease.

Mu incrementó la fuerza de su agarre, sintiendo dicha, amor y la fuerza de un sentimiento que también podría destruirlo, pero como todo en la vida, con cuidado y cariño, solo crece en favores y esperanzas.

El ariano se separó de Saga, alzó la mirada y sus ojos que le expresaron al heleno la añoranza y el amor silenciado. Imitando el primer gesto de Saga, Mu posó una de sus manos en la mejilla griega, acariciándolo con cuidado y suavidad.

—Te amo Saga, de la misma manera que tú, con dolor y desconocimiento, pero más allá de toda esa sombra hay una dicha que nunca había experimentado, y el ser correspondido solo aumenta la felicidad que siento, tú me has enseñado muchas caras, cada una de ellas mostrándome una faceta del alma humana y hermosa que posees Saga, no solo eres el caballero de Géminis, eres Saga el humano que siente y ama.

Saga sonrió, de manera tímida, y no muy expresivamente, pero aquel rostro parco y pragmático era del que Mu se había enamorado. El abrazo fuerte y de agarre firme había sido el contrato y sello de amor formado entre dos almas, una desconocedora del amor mismo y otra atormentada por un pasado lleno de dolor y sangre, pero que en conjunto lograban complementarse y llenar el vacío que ambos poseían al estar faltos de aquellas caricias que se anhela como esencia humana y que tarde o temprano toda alma emprende a buscar.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
